Tus labios en mi cuello Syd & Siegfried
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: ....Habías cerrado los ojos y tus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de tu cuerpo totalmente relajado, demostrando la ciega confianza que sentías al saber que jamás te dejaría caer.....


**TUS LABIOS EN MI CUELLO**

_Tus labios en mi cuello siempre me estremecen._

Me encontraba tranquilamente en la confortable butaca que uso para leer en mis aposentos privados cuando tus brazos rodearon mi cuello y posaste un beso justo tras mi oreja provocándome un agradable cosquilleo en la nuca. No pude evitar bajar el libro hasta dejarlo sobre mis piernas y ladear la cabeza ofreciéndome a ti, supongo que realmente no deseaba oponerme al contacto con tu cuerpo pero es que cada vez duele más y más….Y sin embargo mis manos suben como embrujadas por tus palabras aún sabiendo que la mentira en su estigma, rodean tus brazos y tiemblan excitadas al saber lo que vendrá a continuación.

Cuando me encuentro a solas siempre me repito una y otra vez que la siguiente vez que nos encontremos todo será diferente, no perderé el control ni me dejaré llevar al primer roce con tu piel, más todo es inútil pues con sólo sentir tu presencia en la estancia me haces tuyo y esa noche volviste a demostrarlo. Incapaz de controlar en absoluto los movimientos de mi cuerpo dejé que me besaras cuanto deseases y para mi desgracia disfruté con todos y cada uno de tus besos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si conoces la forma exacta en que me gusta sentir que me invades con tu lengua¿Cómo no derretirme si usas en mi contra todo lo que te he enseñado durante tantos años? primero como amigos….después como amantes.

Como sea, tus manos se deslizaron dibujando la forma de mi cuello hasta llegar a los hombros donde se pararon escasos segundos que aprovechaste para atrapar el lóbulo con tus labios y succionar como bien sabía que harías más tarde en otra parte de mi cuerpo mucho más sensible y que comenzaba a palpitar exigiendo atención. Pero tú disfrutas haciéndome esperar ese momento y continuaste con tu lento descenso que me parecía terriblemente desesperante por desear el contacto con tus labios, sabía que jamás me dejarías volverme hasta que estuvieses satisfecho con aquel juego, y yo nunca he sido capaz de negarte nada.

Volviste a deslizar tus manos por mis brazos, pareciera que te gustara comprobar su fortaleza y te excitara mantener cierto poder sobre ellos y el resto de mi cuerpo, al menos unos momentos. Pero lo que me hizo sonreír realmente fue la delicadeza con que entrelazamos nuestras manos una vez concluido el descenso. Sólo entonces me deleitaste con el sonido de tu voz.

Hola Dragón…..¿ocupado?

Pero que encantadoramente cínico puedes llegar a ser, sabías a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo, que las pocas horas de descanso que disfruto las paso aquí en la biblioteca leyendo…o mejor dicho, esperándote. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que hemos hecho el amor aquí, en esta misma habitación en que ahora me encuentro, sobre la alfombra que piso y junto a la chimenea que da aún más calidez a nuestros encuentros.

Ya sabes que sí…..pero esperaba con ansias tu llegada.

Y llegó tu risa. Limpia, clara y libre en todos los sentidos que me hizo estremecer de felicidad y envidia. Envidia, sí, porque yo jamás sabré lo que se siente al ser como tú que no le das a las cosas más importancia de la que tienen, que eres capaz de quitársela si se interpone en tu forma de vida. ¿Será por eso que siempre busco tu compañía? Cierto es que estar a tu lado me hace olvidar parte de mis responsabilidades y por unas horas en torno a mí se forma una fantasía en la que yo no soy el capitán de Asgard, en la que tú solamente eres mi gato y puedo amarte sin reservas, sin el temor constante de que estalle una batalla que te arrebate de mi lado.

Pues aquí me tienes, todo tuyo.

Mizar….

Esta vez fue mi mano la que subió hasta rodear tu cuello y acariciarte en la nuca, enroscando mi dedo en los largos mechones que te caen por la espalda. No aguanté más, necesitaba uno de tus besos, uno de esos que me roban el alma, y ladeé un poco la cabeza para tirar de ti suavemente hasta sentir como tus labios me quitaban el aliento y una lengua jugosa paseaba con picardía sobre ellos intentando abrirse paso a través de mí buscando una unión más profunda y que prontamente te di. Totalmente complacido dejaste caer tu cuerpo poco a poco sobre mí hasta quedar sentado en mi regazo como todo buen felino que decide obsequiar a su "amo" con unos valiosos instantes de su atención. Tus manos tomaron mi rostro con una suavidad que contrastaba con la intensidad que iba ganando nuestro beso eterno. Parecía que todo iba al revés, me hiciste sentir que solo contra tus labios podía respirar y que era al separarnos que me asfixiaba no teniendo más remedio que volver a ellos como si del más fuerte imán se tratase. Metiste una mano bajo mi ropa buscando un pezón y acariciándome de tal forma que comencé a jadear, tal es tu poder sobre mi cuerpo. Busqué el contacto con tu piel pasando las manos por tu espalda y odiando el roce de tu camisa con el dorso de mi mano porque solo quería sentirte a ti, tu cuerpo, tu deseo, los gemidos junto a mi oído cuando dibujé el final de tu espalda deslizando un dedo bajo la cintura del pantalón.

Eres cruel, siempre lo he sabido y me lo demostraste una vez más al moverte hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre mí, justo en el punto donde mi erección quedaba entre tus nalgas, haciéndome desearte tanto que dolía. Pero por Odin que deseo padecer esta tortura hasta el comienzo del mismísimo Ragnarok. Y me abracé a ti ocultando el rostro en el hueco que forma la unión del cuello y hombro, aspirando….

…..aún hueles a ella….

Ni siquiera me atreví a levantar la vista cuando lo más lógico hubiese sido golpearte hasta que sangraras y salir de allí sin volverme a mirarte una sola vez. Pero algo así hubiese resultado terriblemente ridículo a estas alturas, cuanto te he permitido durante tanto tiempo gozar de ambos sin hacerte el más mínimo de los reproches. Sé exactamente lo que habría encontrado en tus ojos y lo que no, y no hallaría el más mínimo indicio de culpa en ellos…porque tú siempre has sido libre siendo yo el único incapaz de verlo, de aceptarlo. Y la forma en que me abrazaste fue suficiente para acallar mis palabras, pero ni toda la ternura de aquel gesto menguó la creciente angustia en mi garganta que amenazaba con ahogarme.

Debí tomar una ducha antes de venir.

……

¿Prefieres que lo dejemos para otro momento?

No…no importa.

¿Desde cuando me he vuelto un mentiroso y un cobarde¿Tengo tanto miedo a perderte por completo que estoy dispuesto a aguantar lo que sea para recibir al menos las migajas de tu cariño? Me temo que sí, pero tampoco sé hasta cuando seré capaz de aguantar esta farsa sin que caigan todas mis barreras ante ti quedando finalmente al descubierto mis verdaderos sentimientos. Nuestra Señora Hilda cada día está más cambiada, su aura es siniestra y cuando entro al salón del trono una extraña sensación de peligro me recorre la columna, como si me previniese de algo. Ella conocía nuestra relación, lo unidos que estábamos, y aún así requirió tu compañía en sus aposentos una y otra vez hasta que finalmente acudiste a ella dejándome a mí en el que hasta entonces fue nuestro lecho. Nunca más has vuelto a dormir conmigo, supongo que para dejar claro el cambio de nuestra situación, ahora tan solo soy uno más de tus amantes….y ni siquiera eso me importa con tal de tenerte junto a mí.

Comencé a abrir uno por uno los botones de tu camisa, una tarea demasiado lenta por lo que levantaste los brazos dejando que te la sacara por la cabeza y mostrando tu torso desnudo sonreíste invitándome a disfrutar de él como más me complaciese. Y así lo hice, con una mano en tu nuca te eché hacia atrás arqueando la espalda y me acerqué buscando un tierno pezón que lamí y succioné hasta endurecerlo mientras que con la otra mano acaricié tus nalgas.

Habías cerrado los ojos y tus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de tu cuerpo totalmente relajado, demostrando la ciega confianza que sentías al saber que jamás te dejaría caer. Todo ello lo vi sin separar mis labios de tu piel, dedicándote una y otra vez caricias que te erizaron por completo. Me separé de ti pasando la mano desde el cuello hasta el vientre, provocando que abrieses los ojos para mirarme y dejándome sin aliento al comprobar algo que hacía mucho no veía en ellos. ¿Dolor?

Aún ahora me avergüenzo de los pensamientos que cruzaron mi mente en aquel instante ya que todos me llevaban a odiar a aquella que se supone debo amar y venerar sobre todas la cosas, ante todos los peligros, ante cualquier otro….Pero jamás conseguiré anteponerla a ti, y ese, es mi pecado. ¿Tú la amas? No estoy seguro…pero qué otra razón te habría llevado a traicionarme de tal modo, se me hace imposible entenderlo y busco mil razones, mil conjeturas que se desmoronaron como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara rindiéndose sin presentar batalla ante un simple suspiro tuyo. ¿Y ella, te ama¿Te siente en lo profundo de su ser al igual que yo¿Tanto que no le importa compartirte conmigo? O eres simplemente un capricho, un amante fiel que hace más llevaderas sus noches….

Qué esperabas de mí no lo sé, por qué esperaste justo ese momento para mostrarme lo que te hería es un gran misterio que quien sabe si algún día descifraré, ni siquiera entiendo por qué sufres maldita sea!

Acerqué mi rostro al tuyo rozándote la mejilla con la nariz en un suave toque antes de apoyar la frente en el hueco de tu cuello. Tomé tu brazo e hice que me rodeases con él, lo mismo ocurrió con el otro, y cuando finalmente cerré mi abrazo alrededor de tu cintura un hondo suspiro escapó de entre tus labios y me apretaste contra ti ladeando la cabeza y provocando el deseo de besar tu cuello por completo. Así lo el contacto entreabriendo los labios solamente lo justo para atrapar el escaso espacio tras tu oreja con la punta de la lengua dejando la marca de mi saliva allí por donde se deslizaba lentamente. Muy pronto quise más, atrapé el lóbulo con pequeños mordiscos y succiones, la mano descendiendo por la espalda e intentando traspasar la barrera de los pantalones.

Durante todo ese tiempo permaneciste estático dejando escapar aislados suspiros que no hacían más que encender mi deseo. Más algo iba mal, era como si estuvieses dispuesto a dejarte hacer cualquier cosa que yo quisiera pero no me era suficiente pues tu cuerpo no respondía a mis caricias como siempre, era como si tu mente se encontrase ausente, hundida en pensamientos que no podías compartir conmigo. Yo no deseaba eso, no quiero que calmes los remordimientos entregándome tu cuerpo, lo que yo quiero es recuperar tu alma…si es que alguna vez fue mía.

Te deseo tanto…..-Nada, ninguna reacción-¿….y tú, me deseas a mí?

Sí…

Te tomé por el mentón para que me mirases, la situación comenzaba a enfurecerme, no entendía lo que ocurría y eso es algo que no soporto.

Demuéstralo…..vuelve de donde sea que estés….no sigas mirando la nada mientras te hago el amor….

Mis dedos crispados hasta entonces aflojaron la presa para terminar derrotados ante una sola de tus sonrisas. Jamás te comprenderé, pero seguramente esa sea la razón por la que nunca deje de amarte. Extraño¿no?

Me levanté contigo sin esfuerzo, tan letal en la batalla, tan liviano entre mis brazos. Tumbados frente a las llamas acomodé mi peso sobre ti sintiendo al fin como me rodeabas con las piernas buscando un mayor contacto y encontrabas ansioso mis labios deseosos de tus besos.

Ese sí eras tú, mi gato salvaje, intentando arrancarme la ropa, dejando a un lado todo lo que no fuese la excitación y entrega del momento. De pronto marcabas el ritmo del encuentro pero te ofrecías a mí como antes, sin barreras ni reparos, acomodándote bajo mí, con movimientos premeditadamente naturales para frotar nuestros miembros sobre la ropa. La forma en que nos desnudamos el uno al otro se ha perdido en mi memoria, en esos momentos todos mis sentidos se centraban solamente en tus reacciones, en hacerte disfrutar, en borrar aquella maldita expresión de tus ojos y devolverte la satisfecha picardía de siempre.

Abriste las piernas con esa sensualidad innata que posees, por poco pierdo la cabeza y te hago mío de un solo golpe, me hiciste necesitarte tanto que la rigidez de mi ingle se intensificó hasta hacerse dolorosa. Pero no te saliste con la tuya, yo también se hacerte sufrir para que supliques que alivie tu cuerpo llevándote a un estado de puro abandono. Así que deshice tu abrazo para deslizarme hacia abajo recorriendo todo el tiempo el camino con mi lengua sobre tu piel. Intentaste acariciarme pero te lo impedí, comprendiste de inmediato mis intenciones y mordiéndote el labio inferior por la excitación, levantaste los brazos sobre tu cabeza arqueando el cuerpo para dejar paso a mi mano bajo tu cintura.

Tu piel es tan perfecta que tiene un brillo especial de por sí, pero la luz del fuego juega con ella deliciosamente formando extravagantes sombras que bien podrían dibujar la historia de tu vida sin que nadie lo apreciase. Jugué un rato con ella por tu vientre, introduje la lengua en la pequeña cavidad que es tu ombligo provocándote unas risas suaves y divertidas antes de continuar el descenso y deteniéndome nuevamente en la ingle evitando a posta el más mínimo encuentro con tu miembro lo que provocó un gemido de protesta procedente de tu garganta. Aquello era lo que buscaba, pasé a buscar el interior de los muslos marcándolos con la lengua para más tarde soplar traviesamente sobre ellos erizándote la piel.

Me deleité con tu sabor todo el tiempo que quise, soy adicto a él, tan solo cuando decidí que fue suficiente la tortura tomé sin previo aviso tu miembro entre mis labios, tan solo la punta…..dejándote sentir la calidez de mi aliento rodeándote, la humedad de la lengua que te rodeaba justo antes de apartarse para succionar un par de veces y volver a lamerte en un pequeño contacto.

Dibujé tu sexo con un dedo y continué hasta perderlo entre las nalgas presionando levemente para comenzar a prepararte para mí….para la invasión en tu cuerpo. Esta vez fui yo quien se estremeció sintiendo la imposibilidad de llevar a cabo durante mucho más tiempo mi tortura sin meterme en tu interior, estaba seguro que explotaría sin que llegases a tocarme siquiera.

Me incorporé un poco quedando mi ingle a la altura de tus nalgas y tomando una pierna para que rodeases mi cadera. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse otra vez y lo que encontré me llenó de tranquilidad pues no fue más que libertad….Te entregabas porque así lo deseabas, no por falsos sentimientos de culpabilidad o porque creyeses que me debías algo. No, lo hacías porque si yo no entraba en ese momento en ti morirías de la frustración al igual que yo.

Cumplí tu deseo, el de ambos….la ternura quedó atrás dando paso a una intensa urgencia que me hizo poseerte de una sola vez, como a veces te gusta que haga. Me rodeaste con la otra pierna para apretarme contra ti, y ya incapaz de controlarte por más tiempo me agarraste por la nuca forzándome a bajar para besarte hasta quedar ambos sin aliento.

Como en un acuerdo silencioso nuestros cuerpos se movieron al unísono buscándose el uno al otro cada vez con más fuerza. Mientras te penetraba también acariciaba tu miembro con una mano hasta convertirlo en una verdadera masturbación. Las emociones contenidas y la intensidad del encuentro provocaron que no aguantase mucho más, tu rostro estaba tenso y en mi mano tu miembro palpitaba haciéndome saber que te unirías a mí al llegar al orgasmo pero no lo permití y te llené con mi semen sin dejar de penetrarte hasta que comenzó a caer entre tus piernas por la gran cantidad de fluidos de que se trataba.

Me miraste molesto, exigías una satisfacción pero no esperabas que fuera la que te di, pues saliendo de tu interior recogí todo con la mano para untarlo por tu miembro justo antes de sentarme sobre ti, bajando poco a poco, hasta que fuiste tú quien me penetró por completo. Divina sensación fue la que atravesó mi cuerpo, nunca nada se comparará a tenerte en mi interior formando uno solo conmigo porque en esos momentos siento que somos piezas de un mismo puzzle y que ningún otro encajaría tan perfectamente contigo como lo hago yo. Y me siento feliz.

La urgencia se manifestó en tus ojos, en las caricias por mi cintura que pronto se convirtieron en tiernos tirones en las nalgas para ayudarme a moverme sobre ti con fuerza hasta el momento en que te incorporaste quedando sentados y entrelazados para buscarnos en un beso que nos dejó sin aliento y que solo fue roto por tu gemido al llegar al orgasmo antes de hundir el rostro en mi pecho y abrazarme una vez más.

Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos pues solo recuerdo la sensación de paz y plenitud que me acogió al rodearme con tus brazos y pegarme junto a ti besándome hasta perder todo conocimiento de la realidad y llegando a un estado de satisfacción total. Desperté al percibir algo de frío allí donde antes me arropaba tu calidez más no abrí los ojos, sabía que seguías en la habitación, el olor de tu piel lo impregnaba todo y no deseaba despedirme de ti sabiendo que nada más salir por la puerta irías a reunirte con Hilda.

Sieg….duermes?

No hice nada, permanecí callado mientras te acercabas a mí y te sentabas a la espalda acariciándome el brazo lentamente.

Bien…casi lo prefiero así, es mucho más fácil decir esto sin que me mires a los ojos….

Suspiraste como buscando valor y te acercaste susurrándome al oído.

Nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti pero tú en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo…Mi deber, el deber de todos es cumplir al pie de la letra los deseos de la Sacerdotisa olvidando incluso nuestros propios sentimientos. He intentado alejarme, dejar de acudir a nuestros encuentros para no hacerte más daño pero me es imposible….soy incapaz de renunciar a ti por completo, y sé que es totalmente egoísta pero…solo tú despiertas la necesidad en mí de volver al lado de alguien, a ser más que meros amantes….

Callaste a mitad de la frase posando un último beso en mi cuello, pasaste la mano entre mis cabellos y tras cubrirme con una manta saliste de la habitación asegurándote de cerrar para que nadie me encontrase así. No conseguí moverme en un buen rato, tus palabras aún resonaban en mi mente con fuerza y el pecho subía y bajaba tan fuerte al ritmo de los latidos que incluso ahora me pregunto cómo es posible que no notaras mi turbación antes de irte. Al fin obtenía la respuesta a tantas y tantas preguntas que pensé jamás contestarías, nunca sabrás lo feliz que me hiciste con aquel simple beso de despedida. Y es que al fin y al cabo…

_… Tus labios en mi cuello siempre me estremecen. _


End file.
